A Little Less A Little More
by Forever The Sickest Kid
Summary: In the underground world of Tokyo, vampires are taking over slowly. Syuusuke Fuji is in the midst of it. A revered vampire, he is leading the rebellion against his kind. AU. Based off “A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me”
1. Caught

Title: A Little Less… A Little More

Pairing: No set main pairing yet. This Chapter: Fuji/Yukimaru

POV: Third

Rating: For this chapter PG-13

Warning: Slight mentions of gore, slight hints of lust. Slash

Summary: In the underground world of Tokyo, vampires are taking over slowly. Syuusuke Fuji is in the midst of it. A revered vampire, he is leading the rebellion against his kind. AU. Based off "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me" 

Disclaimer: I in no way own any of these characters or "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me".

Author's Notes: So, I've into Fueled By Ramen and Alternative music. And this idea's been floating around in my head for a while. So I'm giving this a shot. Please review!

* * *

A deathly quiet surrounded Fuji as he cursed under his breath. It had been over the moment he and the others had decided to fight against The Dandies. It was over the moment those luscious lips sank upon his neck. It was over the moment the bastard, Yukimaru, had decided that there was a special _air_ around him.

Sometimes, he wished he wasn't so special. Maybe then he wouldn't have become _this_. A cold, beautiful creature. With deathly pale skin and piercing blue eyes. Looking oh, so delicate. As much as one could while being able to tear your blood red, succulent intestines out.

Fuji got turned on just thinking about it. Blood, **real** blood. Not the cheap, tasteless blood one drank from a corpse hours dead. No, he meant the blood of a live human. Hearing them scream like something out of a horror movie, their worst nightmare coming true. Seeing them writhing beneath your strong grasp as you drank every last ounce of life out of them. It had been too long since he'd last done so.

Biting his lower lip, he snarled at himself. He wasn't supposed to think this way. He wasn't one of them; he wasn't a fucking Dandy. They were brutal things, mere shells of the beauty they once held as humans. Remembering nothing of their previous life, they seemed programmed to kill. Screw it if Fuji was the only one who remembered his human life. 

But he knew he probably was. That's what made him _special_. That little bit of humanity left inside. He wished it wasn't there. He would much rather have died, or become a mindless Dandy then the fate bestowed upon him. Then he wouldn't have a conscious, could kill all he wanted and have no remorse. True, Fuji was always sadistic, but never to the degree that his body moaned for.

Fuji was a whore for blood.

* * *

Looking up as the door creaked, Fuji could instantly tell who was there.

"Yukimaru…" he growled.

The silhouette chuckled as he murmured a reply. "Well, hello there Syuusuke. What, no love for me? No jumping out of your chair to greet me like a good Dandy should? How sad… And here you are, one of my most prized possessions."

Leaning forward to brush by Fuji's ear, he added, "I missed you, my little Syuusuke…"

Fuji shivered as his warm breath caressed his ear. Yukimaru was delighted that he had such an effect on Syuusuke. After all, all of Tokyo's vampires were afraid of him. But not him, he had the defiant tramp in the palm of his hand.

Staring back Fuji's icy voice rang across the room. "I was and never will be a Dandy, or "yours". What are you planning to do? Where are my friends?"

The lithe, blue-haired boy tutted, "Syuusuke, you have so many questions, I don't think I can answer them all… Maybe if you never escaped I wouldn't have to either." 

He paused for a second, before continuing, "As for your friends, they're taken care of. Safe and secure I do believe, for now. The red-headed cat gave us a bit of trouble though."

"His name's Eiji," Fuji snarled.

"No matter," Yukimaru said with a wave of his hand. "They're not important. Only you are."

He stared into Fuji's eyed, burning him. He searched deep into those eyes and found what he was looking for. Fear. And perhaps longing? It seemed that he was able to pound a few things into Fuji's head during their intimate month together.

Yukimaru smiled. Fuji could see the blood stained on his teeth. No wonder he was in a good mood, he had a good kill before this meeting. It just made Fuji want to lean forward and kiss Yukimaru's lips. Not just for the blood that coated them, but because he was so beautiful. Licking his chapped mouth, he saw those juicy lips begin to move.

"I have a proposition to make Syuusuke. You stay with me and become a good little Dandy. No trying to escape again. And then maybe I'll spare your precious little friends. Otherwise that red-haired cat will be the first to go."

Saying that, he sultry walked out of the room, leaving the object of desire behind.

Yukimaru knew Fuji wasn't as strong as he seemed.

* * *

Note To Self: So how was it? It might be a bit confusing, but I just wanted to see people's reactions to the idea. If you guys like it, I'll pick it up. As for the pairing, you'll just have to wait and see.


	2. Found? Or Destroyed?

Title: A Little Less… A Little More

Pairing: No set main pairing yet. This Chapter: Yukimaru/Fuji, Yukimaru/Sanada

POV: Third

Rating: For this chapter PG-15

Warning: Slash, sexual references, kissing, slight gore.

Summary: In the underground world of Tokyo, vampires are taking over slowly. Syuusuke Fuji is in the midst of it. A revered vampire, he is leading the rebellion against his kind. AU. Based off "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me" 

Disclaimer: I in no way own any of these characters or "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me".

Author's Notes: Ok, well I'm not sure how good this chapter is, but I hope it lives up to expectations… Oh, and if anyone might beta for me, it'd be great. I need grammar help plus a second opinion! And yes, Fuji is Pete and Yukimaru is Beckett.

* * *

As the night passed the room grew darker. Walls closed in, suffocating Fuji, reminding him of the past. Of all the misfortune he suffered, both in human life and after. No, he did not consider himself alive. Vampires weren't supposed to exist. They were a mere wisp of a tale, an idea conjured by foolishness. Fuji was not a vampire. Fuji was not alive. And yet Fuji was not dead. If he were he'd be in the depths of the darkest pit, a fiery red lighting the path to nowhere.

A contradiction was he. Walking, but with no heartbeat. A vampire, but with no wish to kill. Broken, but with no pieces to bring back together. A genius, but easy to manipulate.

It was his fault he had been brought into this mess. And yet, he wouldn't bring himself out.

His head hurt. He couldn't function anymore. Had it been an hour, two hours since the visit. Or days? Fuji couldn't keep track. His mind was a mess, options sorting through his mind.

He couldn't. He couldn't go back to Yukimaru. He couldn't become a Dandy. He couldn't let his friends die. He couldn't escape from this dark, desolate room. He couldn't become a killer again. He couldn't die. He couldn't live.

Closing his eyes, trying to wish this all away wouldn't happen. Whenever he tried to imagine this as a dream, he questioned why he wasn't waking. Just when he'd transport himself to another place, an irrepressible twitch or jerk would make the cold metal handcuffs dig into him, and bring him back to reality. All he could to was think his mind out until he was at his breaking point.

Exactly what Yukimaru had planned.

* * *

Fuji looked up as the door slid open and Yukimaru walked in. His time was up, he had to choose: his freedom, or his friends' lives. Either way, someone was doomed to eternal damnation. He could feel the heat radiating off of Yukimaru, the bloodlust, the want. It was channeled directly towards him, only him.

Movement so fluid, Yukimaru seemed to appear at his chair. Leaning forward, his warm breath caressed Fuji's lips. Yukimaru could hear Fuji's heartbeat, beating ever so furiously. His lips curled into a beautifully uncouth smirk. It was so charming how Fuji failed to hide his craving towards him. How was he to convince him that he hated him if he couldn't express it?

"So my love, have you decided yet? To leave or… have _this_ for eternity?"

Saying that Yukimaru leaned forward to give Fuji what was supposed to be a chaste kiss. But really, he couldn't help but to deepen the kiss as the taste of Fuji entered him. Grabbing the back of Fuji's head for control, he pushed his tongue inside the wet paradise as they battled for dominance. Yukimaru chuckled. Even though Fuji was tied up to his heart's content, he still claimed for control.

As much as he wished to continue, Fuji hadn't yet answered his demand.

"So, _Syuusuke_," he whispered, moaning Fuji's name, "do you really want to give that up?"

Fuji whimpered, "Please, Yukimaru…"

Yukimaru laughed as he traced Fuji's jaw line. "Please what? Hmm…"

"You… Please… Make me yours _again_."

"Well Syuusuke, I think I can do that…" Yukimaru smiled at Fuji's needy expression before biting down on the pulse of his neck. Fuji always was the best tasting.

Plus Fuji moaned like the little slut he was.

* * *

Gasping for breath, Fuji opened his eyes. A dim light shone through signaling the door was opening. In walked a Dandy he didn't know, a lanky, holding something. Breathing a sigh of relief, Fuji realized that it was a dream. Yukimaru hadn't visited. Fuji hadn't agreed to become a Dandy. It didn't happen. But it scared Fuji how quickly in his dream he did agree to Yukimaru's arrangement.

This, _lanky_, had nothing of that to suspect he was a Dandy other than the outfit. His footsteps clanged on the floor, making Fuji wonder what Yukimaru must've saw in him to turn him. He wrinkled his nose as he approached with what he know knew as food; he was obviously just created. Why in the world had Yukimaru sent him to deliver food?

Dandy Boy was obviously oh, so nervous. Probably has heard a few too many rumors about him. Or about how the boss reacted when he escaped. Everything about Dandy Boy screamed _inexperienced_. It would be easy for Fuji to manipulate the boy. As the boy put down the food in front of him and began to turn around, Fuji spoke up.

"Oh, thank you so much for the food, but I can't really eat without my hands uncuffed."

The boy stopped at Fuji's sweet, melodic tone. Turning around, he met gaze with Fuji. Opening his eyes for dramatic effect, he had the boy mesmerized in one glace.

"I don't think I'm supposed to…"

"Don't worry. My legs will still be tied, right?"

"You're right I guess…" Dandy Boy said as he moved to unlock his hands.

Fuji muffled a laugh as his hands were finally unlocked. Smirking at the boy, he raised his sharp nails as he slit the throat quickly and efficiently. Leaning down, he sliced the ropes binding his legs and picking up a piece of the broken chair, he shoved it into Dandy Boy, silencing him for life. He didn't think of how easy it was to break free, or the dead vampire in front of him.

He wasn't a murderer, because vampires aren't alive.

* * *

Yukimaru lounged on the sofa, waiting. Waiting for the next play in the game to unfold. Waiting to see what choices were made. Waiting for Fuji to escape.

Oh, he knew Fuji would escape. If he didn't he would be very, very disappointed. He had it planned from the start. Why else would he send such a disposable pawn to give Fuji food he did not need?

Just as he was going into thought, the door slid open, accompanied by soft footsteps. Irritated at the interruption, he turned to the one who had entered before stopping himself. It was Sanada.

Sanada was the first one Yukimaru had ever turned. Centuries ago, he had come upon the beautiful man practicing kendo. The look of concentration, his graceful motions, had sparked something in Yukimaru. That night, he had turned him. Sanada was a valuable asset; he was loyal, strict, and thoughtful. And though he didn't remember his human life, he did tend to pick up a wooden sword every now and then.

"Fuji's escaped Yukimaru-sama."

Yukimaru threw his head back in delight. "Wonderful. Let's go and watch Syuusuke run."

"There is a 87.6 chance that Fuji is currently in the south corridor of the second floor hallway."

Turning around to view Renji, Yukimaru drawled his thanks before flipping on the second floor camera. Sure enough, there was Fuji, swiftly moving forward. Two Dandies pursued him; Yukimaru didn't even know their names.

Clearing his throat, Renji also added, "There is also a 74.3 chance that the group we heard about from Atobe-san will strike here today. South entrance."

Yukimaru frowned as he watched Fuji searching for his friends. "Kunimitsu Tezuka's group?"

"Yes. They are very formidable and have damaged a tota-"

A door being smashed against the wall interrupted Renji.

"Jackal, what is the meaning of this?"

"A south side attack, sir. Five humans equipped."

Yukimaru paused for a second. "Ok, thank you Jackal. Go to the south side. Make sure none of the humans are killed and let them think they are winning. They are probably just here for information; the farthest they will go is the lobby. Meanwhile, Sanada, send Akaya to chase Fuji. Tell him to direct his path to cross his friends' room. Be in the room and make sure they make extra noise so he won't miss them. After that, tell Akaya to guide him towards the south side. Don't let Syuusuke die or re-capture him."

Turning back to the camera feed, Yukimaru waited as everyone departed. He loved how clueless everyone was. Only he knew what was happening. They were all his puppets in this long game of life. One that, for him, would last for eternity.

Refocusing his attention, he turned on the south side camera also. There was Jackal and some other Dandies, fighting off the intruders. The first thing that caught his eye was a tall, serous looking man with golden-sun hair. As he fought off two vampires, he commanded the attention of all. It was hard to tear your eyes off of him. Even sweating and bloody, he was a sight to behold. He was Kunimitsu Tezuka.

It seemed though a lot of blood surrounded the fight, no one was dead. Jackal seemed to be doing his job well. As he was trained to. He didn't have to worry about them and switching over to Fuji, he could see Akaya gaining on him in the background, so obviously enjoying himself. Akaya lived for the chase. He lived for the kill. But he wouldn't get it today.

As they gained towards where Sanada was, Yukimaru was thrilled to hear the tortured screams of Fuji's _friends_. He could tell Fuji heard to, as his shoulders visibly stiffened. Turning to look behind him, Yukimaru could see the terror in his face at the short distance Akaya was behind him.

It was time for Fuji to choose: his friends or himself. He watched in fascination as Fuji hesitated, and then quickly ran off down the stairs. He smirked. Fuji was out for himself. He acted as if he was still human, and still cared for his friends, but it was all a lie. He wasn't loyal to them. Yukimaru already knew this, but wanted to make Fuji realize it too. Oh, perhaps he still had a slight attachment to them. But only because they were familiar, safe. Fuji's only loyalty would belong to him.

But of course that meant that Fuji would have to willingly come and join him. Which would mean he had to escape. He watched as Akaya caught up to Fuji in the south lobby, and Jackal retreat. Renji had given him all the data he could compose of Tezuka's group. To hand Fuji over to Tezuka could produce a lot of results, both good and bad. It was a risk Yukimaru was willing to take.

Yukimaru smirked. If Fuji only knew what chain of events he'd set in motion.

* * *

As the Dandies retreated, Tezuka surveyed the blood-ridden cement around him. All in their group were still standing, although he could plainly see Momo was injured. A deep gash into his side, blood mixed with flesh and dirt. Barely standing, he was putting unnecessary pressure on the wound, forcing the blood to pulse out even more.

Tezuka's clear, deep voice rang out. "Kaido, Inui, take Momoshiro back to the car and dress his wounds. Ryoma and I will go ahead into the lobby and take a quick look. If we aren't at the car in 10 minutes, then leave without us."

As Kaido and Inui helped Momo stand, Inui paused. "Tezuka, be careful. They will probably have some sort of trap waiting. They know we're here. And to retreat now without killing any of us makes no sense. There's a 89 chance we are playing right into their hands."

Tezuka nodded curtly before moving forward with Ryoma. As they entered the front lobby, a sight beheld them. Two vampires were fighting. The first had red-eyes, messy black hair, and pale skin. Savage and ruthless, he was obviously in control of the fight. But it was the second that caught his eyes.

It was hard to tell he was a male at first. With little above the shoulder, honey-brown hair, closed eyes and bruises decorating his petite frame, he looked fragile and harmless. But looks could be deceiving. Baring his teeth, he attacked the other with a sharp bite and hands.

Tezuka didn't know how to respond as the two battled it out. Suddenly, the dark –haired vampire looked up and met his eyes with Tezuka. Pulling away and stumbling back, he turned around and disappeared into the maze of corridors. The fragile boy, confused, looked up to see what had made the other depart. As he saw the two human, he started to stumble towards them.

"Get your weapons prepared just in case. Don't let your guard down," Tezuka informed Ryoma, keeping his eyes on the boy at all times.

As the boy came up to him, Tezuka tensed. Opening his eyes, Tezuka was startled by sapphire blue eyes, staring deep inside his soul. Before collapsing, he said one word.

"Tezuka…-san?"

* * *

Tezuka now looked at the unconscious boy in front of him. How in the world did he know his name? Ryoma peered over to look at the boy.

"Should I kill him?" Ryoma asked.

"No," Tezuka replied, taking in his features. "Take him in for questioning."

* * *

Ok, so how was it? I don't really know, but I really need a beta! So send me a PM if you really like the story and have the time… Anyways, read and review!!


End file.
